1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handheld hair dryers, and more particularly to devices used to support handheld hair dryers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric hair dryers are a common appliance used to blow-dry and style one's hair after washing it. Such electric hair dryers typically include a handle and an air-discharge nozzle or snout extending generally perpendicularly from the handle. During the use of such hair dryers, it is often necessary to put the hair dryer down to be able brush or shape the hair. During such instances, users often turn the unit off, and then turn it back on again when blow-drying is to continue. However, continuous starting and stopping of the unit tends to shorten the life of the electric motor and the heater coils within the unit. Some users have attempted to simply leave the unit running on a countertop while manipulating their hair, but the vibration of the motor can send the unit moving across the counter. This poses a safety hazard, as the heated air may be directed against the user's body or against some object that can be damaged by excessive heat; moreover, the hair dryer could fall into a sink filled with water and pose an electrical hazard.
In the past, others have proposed various devices for holding a hair dryer. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,090 to Hamilton, a wall-mounted base is provided for permanent attachment to a wall. The base includes an open-sided receiving hole for receiving the handle of the hair dryer, and allows the handle to be rotated to direct heated air in different directions. The holder of the Hamilton patent is described as permitting hands-free operation of the hair dryer and directs heated air in a generally horizontal direction. It is not adapted to permit ready insertion of the hair dryer therein, or ready removal of the hair dryer therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,154 to Payne discloses a stand and holder for a hair dryer. Like the Hamilton device, the holder disclosed by Payne is intended to allow a hair dryer to be used in a hands-free fashion. Also like the Hamilton holder, the Payne holder supports the hair dryer to discharge heated air in a generally horizontal direction. One of the objects stated in the Payne patent is to provide such a holder that is free standing. However, the stand complicates the device and increases-its expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,313 to Gettleman discloses a clamp for engaging the air outlet end of an electric hair dryer; a relatively complicated pair of pivoting arms are used to support the hair dryer from a wall or stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,931 to Barr, Jr. discloses a wall-mounted hair dryer caddy which has a hole formed therein to engage the handle of the hair dryer in a manner which permits heated air to be discharged in a generally horizontal direction. Like the Hamilton and Payne holders, the Barr, Jr. holder is intended to support the hair dryer for hands-free operation.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 335,935 illustrates a support bracket for a hair dryer. While no textual description is provided in such patent, the illustrated bracket includes a pair of holes which appear to be intended to receive mounting screws for mounting such bracket to a vertical support surface, such as a wall.
None of the aforementioned hair dryer holders provides a simple and inexpensive holder to temporarily support a hair dryer while allowing the user to quickly insert, and quickly remove, the hair dryer therefrom for hand operation of the hair dryer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus to support an electric hair dryer.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which safely allows the hair dryer to be left on and running while the user manipulates and styles his or her hair.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can be quickly and easily secured to a conventional bathroom cabinet drawer, or removed therefrom, as desired without the need for tools, screws, or the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is adapted to releasably engage the nozzle, or air-discharge end, of a conventional hair dryer for directing heated air safely toward the floor.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.